Talk:Ōko Yushima/Archive 1
11th Division Member I've watched the scene where Yushima's past is revealed and I do not see any mention of him being in the 11th Division. Where did this come from? 20:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No idea. Let's remove it for now.-- Shikai Name Since Yushima created Inaba, a Zanpakutō, which has, it Raiku. Yushima had a katana, and an artificial soul (Inaba) took over it, so it Raiku his Shikai. 01:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :More then likely the Regai Yushima's zanpakuto.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Name Spelling Is the correct Kanji used to spell Oko Yushima's name? The kanji used for Ko seems to be wrong. 花 is Ka, Ke or hana.Urie12 (talk) 23:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC) 339 is not Yushima Why is all the information from the latest episode being placed here? It was made clear that that is not Yushima, it just looks like him. It is Inaba. He makes many references to him being in control and him wanting Nozomi so he could control his Zanpakuto. I think all the information from this episode should be moved to Inaba's article.-- Thats not exactly accurate Inaba never claimed to be Yushima this version has both Nozomi and inaba integrated into one being with the mindset of being Yushima and has the claim of being Yushima while not in body which is mod soul definitely in mind. Neither Nozomi or Inaba exist anymore. What you refer to is the inaba before the transformation as well, Nozomi and iNaba are nothing but the split portions of Yushima's mind, that was made known. Inaba always contained the vast majority of the memories, and mindset of the two mod souls. Any melding of the two would result in Yushima's mind being restored which is what we are dealing with. It was never stated to not be Yushima and unless another page is gonna be created for this information it is not to be listed under inaba as that would be inaccurate placement.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) That's not entirely accurate. Notice how when the word friends is said, he freezes for a moment as if Nozomi is taking over. I think it was made clear that they are not entirely fused. Their bodies are fused but not their minds. Inaba is clearly the dominant personality here, the only way it could be Yushima is if the two minds had become one. He makes clear distinctions using "I" when referring to Inaba and treats Nozomi as a seperate person, saying "I wanted Nozomi". If Inaba and Nozomi no longer existed, the "I" would have been used for referring to both Inaba and Nozomi. Had the two been fully fused, yes, it would be Yushima but from what I can make of the episode I think it is just Inaba with a new body.-- Multiple zanpakuto's will not and cannot go on the same page, regardless of dominance its clearly stated both nozomi and inaba are the separate portions of what is Yushima's mind. Nozomi herself says that his memories, anger, frustration and vengeance. She also makes the point that your right in the event that they melded she would probably be overridden by her but Inaba doesn't seem to be the persona any longer as we remember that regardless inaba's mindset is still Yushima's mindset though only a portion. As stated the current placement is fine but if the difference is determined to be that great then a new character page can be made.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : That is not Yushima. Reigai-Unohana herself refers to him as "Kageroza at full strength" when she detects his reiatsu. Furthermore, even Ishida identifies him as Kageroza. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 00:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : I just watched the episode and Yushima states that his old body was to weak to wield his Zanpakutō, so he split himself into Kageroza and Nozomi. Then when they fused together, they became Yushima in Mod-Soul form. ChaosLove (talk) 00:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Apparently this isn't clear, make another character page two entirely separate zanpakuto's will not be featured on two pages, there is no precedent for such a thing and i dont care how bad and backwards this filler arc is that is one thing we are not gonna do. That might fly over on the fan fiction wiki but not here. Also the same can be said of yushima himself possessing a weak body as well. Also the fact that nozomi's power and being are represented in this combined persona. I have already stated it doesn't matter what personality is dominant, both belong to Yushima. Also no one has knowledge of Yushima other then urahara and kon obviously the others wouldnt state otherwise even the Reigai are doing what they are told with no real informaiton. A melding of the two changes powers and form as well as contains Yushima's memories, as well both are parts of yushima's consciousness. therefore even if one doesn't consider this to be actually Yushima its no more inaba then its nozomi. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, the latest episode made it abundantly clear that that is Inaba, since everyone called him Kageroza and such. What I propose is a tab on Inaba's page. Yes, we don't use tabs anywhere else on the site but we have never had anything as mind numbingly stupid as a character gaining a new zanpakuto and look before. I have created a mockup over on my test wiki w:c:godisme:Kageroza Inaba. Take a look and see what you think.-- : As big of a pain in the butt as it is, I agree with this. Its clear that this is not Yushima whatsoever. Kageroza is still in control and he's being called Kageroza by everyone. We can't just ignore this and continue calling him Yushima, so yes, I think a tab would be a good solution. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 18:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : There's no conclusive way to say weather this is the original Yushima or just a copy that thinks it's Yushima. But it's definately not just Kageroza. Salubri makes ta clear point: Most of the shinigami only ever saw Kageroza and even the reigai were created by Kageroza so none of them really know Yushima exists or even did exist. The reason Yushima (or the mod soul Yushima) acts so much like Kageroza is because as was stated by Nozomi Kageroza was the side of Yushima that contained the rage and ambition (and I think also the technical knowledge and memories?) while Nozomi was the self control. Also the fusion between the two was said to be incomplete however both Kageroza and Nozomi are parts of Yushima. When Nozomi DOES sorta start taking over it presumably means that Kageroza is also selfaware and therefore it might be implied to be a struggle between the two halfs. Anyhow is there anychance of us putting a note about the situation? I mean even the Zanpakuto abilities listed here are those used by Yushima in modsoul form. Perhaps we should put the mod soul Yushima as the main article for those abilities and have this one just breifly mention it?Black kille (talk) 23:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Powers and Abilities Sorry about the error. I didn't mean to removes his personal abiltiies when I was updating his Zanpakuto. I be more careful next time. - Steveo920, 19:57, September 13, 2011 His Zanpakutou realising command really is "(沸き上がる, 'Wakiagaru')? I'm almost sure I heard "Tagire". I think it means basically the same thing "to boil, to seethe", but I also think that needs to be change here. Dunno if I can change that, my Japanese is pretty lame and I'm new here ;) To this moment, I always just read Your comments on various things. Sebastian Panicz (talk) 10:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sebastian is correct, according to what I researched on *teh* Japanese Wiki. For the lowdown and more (including some things which are apparently errors on the current forms of the pages), check out [[Bleach_Wiki:Translation_Corner#Sumitsukigasa's_technique|'here']]. Adam Restling (talk) 09:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutō Powers The Mod Soul Yushima I can understand having both powers the powers of "Raiku" and "Arazome Shigure" as he that is how he started, but Shinigami Yushima admitted that his Zanpakutō lacked the reishi-absorbing power; that's why he created Nozomi so he correct the reishi-consumption flaw of his sword. I strongly urge that his page be altered to be more like Inaba's, as Shinigami's Zanpakutō only has the time-space manipulation powers "Raiku" showed. Steveo920, 23:14, September 28, 2011 :Nozomi and Inaba were two parts of a whole. When put together, they made Yushima. To say he did not have the reishi absorbing ability is like saying if you split something in half and sew it up again, you get something new along with it. He even said, "This is my original Zanpakuto."-- :The section needs to reworked for Yushima in "some" areas though it seems that he was too physically weak to fully utilize the zanpakuto the mod soul version was using. This is essentially what he is referring to, as Godisme is correct while the modsoul is not truly Yushima the powers and memories, personality are essentially his even though Inaba maintained control over Nozomi's personality. To state that a power is entirely new would make no sense as Godisme used as an example. It would be more correct to state that Yushima himself was never able to access this full power.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Problem goes along with weather the modsoul and original are actually the same charachter or not. Just as he claims to have "resurected himself as a modsoul" he also claims that this is his original Zanpakuto. Presumably he had access to all the abilities that his modsoul has but wasn't able to control/properly use them. However it's possible he could still use them to a very limited extent. Somewhat comparably Ichigo had the ability to use Getsuga Tenshou in bankai but for a while he could only use it to a very limited extent. When he fights Grimmjow he CAN use it but he only manages to fire it a mere one time. Similarly Ouko Yushima was probably able to breifly use the "raiku" ability and the "arazime shigure" abilities but only to a limited extent (this all being based on the subs I read where the word control is used but not the word used when he says "I couldn't control the powers")Black kille (talk) 21:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Mod Soul Yushima Picture I tried uploading a picture of Mod Soul Yushima, but the new format for this website is confusing me and I don't know how to use it properly. Also, I strongly believe that Mod Soul Yushima's stats bar should have a picture of him, not Shinigami Yushima.- Steveo920, 23:40, September 28, 2011 :Thats because this is Shinigami Yushimas page. Heres a link for mod Soul Yushima. Ōko_Yushima_(Modified_Soul). Were still working on fixing the Redirects and what not. Hang with us everybody. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 11:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC)